Silent Devotion
by Icewhisker21
Summary: Zuko is about to be married but the choice comes at a price. Azula arrives to congratulate him before the ceremony begins but why does he feel that she is slipping away? AzulaxZuko. Credit to Dimensionbitch for coming up with this Headcanon.


Zuko nervously fumbled with the gold embroidered white kimono he wore, making sure that everything was in place. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool in front of his soon to be wife. This was a decision he had thought long and hard upon. He knew that his Fire Lady needed to be able to handle the snake pit that was politics but also be a supporting partner to him and loving mother to their future children. She was the perfect fit and he could honestly say that he loved her.

"Don't we look handsome?" A sudden shiver went down his spine. Her voice always had that affect upon him even year's later despite they had pushed forward past their differences. He caught sight of his sister's reflection in the mirror leaning against the door way with a gentle smile on her face and yet…there seemed to be more that she hid away.

He couldn't help but feel glad that she was here. Grinning he asked "Aren't you supposed to get ready?"

"I've been ready for an hour now. You know that I am always prepared for anything even special events such as this. Can't you tell?" She swept her arms in front of her to emphasis the outfit she wore.

He then noticed the red and black kimono that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was done up in a styled bun, with her traditional bangs hanging down on either side of her face. The royal hair piece was in place glinting against the sunlight filtering in the room. Taking her in, he couldn't help but feel speechless "You look beautiful." The compliment flowed freely from his mouth before he could stop it.

Azula blushed lightly at the comment but her smirk was carefully in place "Of course I do. Did you expect anything less?" She then approached him until she stood just off to his right side but slightly behind. She looked him up and down, her calculating eyes taking in all she could see. She shook her head "You're entirely hopeless aren't you?"

"Wh-what? Did I miss something?" Zuko slightly panicked, searching himself over once more.

"Yes, Dum-dum, your sash isn't even tied properly. Turn around and face me." Without waiting for him to oblige she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

He stood silently as she reached forward to untie the fabric. He noticed her hands tremble as they worked noting that he had never seen her looking so unnerved before. He gently grabbed her hands, letting the sash fall to the floor. She jumped at his touch but didn't pull away "Azula…look at me." She hesitated before turning her face up to look at him "What's going on? You've been acting so distant since the announcement of my wedding. Even now…it's like you're not even here with me..."

Azula was silent for a moment, her amber eyes piercing his "I never left. I've been here beside you all this time. You just didn't notice." Her tone was sharp and Zuko knew she had meant for him to hear it. "Now stand still while I fix you up."

In another tense silence, she reached up to grab the cloth of the kimono on his shoulders, pulling it forward to straighten it out. She then bent down to pick up the sash before reaching around his waist, wrapping it twice to secure it. It took no time at all for her to tie the sash tightly in place while making it look professionally done.

Her hand stayed on his chest, fingers curling slightly. There was something that hung between them, Zuko having no name for it. Her body was as still as stone but her voice was steady as she spoke. "Zuko…I'm happy for you."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, never having heard her say something like that towards him. He could detect the off-beat rhythm to her behavior and for some reason it unnerved him "I want you to be happy too." He whispered.

Azula laughed, shaking her head looking at anywhere but him "I can't."

Out of habit he says the first thing on his mind whenever his sister becomes cryptic "I don't understand. Why?"

"The man I love…he's marrying someone else." Her voice is soft, betraying the pain she tries to hide unsuccessfully from him.

He can't stand seeing her acting so unlike herself and suddenly the air in the room becomes suffocating. "Is it arranged? Does he not love you? If he's being forced to marry someone else I can easily stop it. I can find a way…even though it won't be right…but I would do it for you!" he grabs her shoulders firmly, feeling the need to shake her senseless until she breaks this trance but he restrains himself.

Azula reaches up to pull his hands off of her, patiently replying "No, it's not arranged. He is doing this out of his own free will." Her voice softens as amber eyes seek out his again "He truly loves her and I don't want to get in the way of his happiness."

Zuko is at a loss for what to say but tries to lighten the mood a little. With a hand scratching the back of his head he awkwardly says "There's always…you know…lots of snailfish in the sea." He chuckles lightly hoping to brighten the mood.

Azula laughs with him shaking her head as if in disapproval of such a corny line, but it doesn't last long. She smiles sadly up at him and the sight breaks his heart. Without warning, she reaches up to gently touch his scar making his heart pound against his rib cage. On instinct he reaches out to wipe the tear that has fallen wanting desperately to make the heart ache she feels go away. He finds that his hands have pulled her closer by the waist, taking in her scent and warmth. There are tears in the corners of her eyes, her voice shaking slightly as she whispers "There's only one for me…"

Not waiting for a reply she leans up to kiss him tenderly on the forehead, the action making his face heat up and more confusion to ensue. Her lips linger longer than they should before she pulls away to lean her forehead against his "Congratulations Zuzu…"

"Azula…"

It takes him a moment to realize that he is alone once again. Her smoky scent and comforting presence are absent from him. The solid ground on which stood upon was shaken. He can't help but feel that this may be the last he sees of her and that thought was enough to leave a scar on his own heart. He has no time to track her down as he needs to be at the altar in front of the Nation to say his vows. He promises he will look for her after.

Hours later…his nightmares become reality.

He finds no trace of her.

Her room is empty but everything is in place.

There is no note.

There are no clues.

No guard or servant has seen her.

Not even any of his friends.

Azula is gone.

And he has never been more terrified in his life.


End file.
